A Connection of Souls
by staceysecrets
Summary: Harry finds that he and Hermione are connected in a way where no one else can come close. H/Hr. Harmony. Harry/Hermione. Hints of Ron/Luna and a Ron/Hermione past.
1. May Second

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is my second fic, so please feel free to leave constructive criticism. This is an H/Hr fic, therefore, if you want to bash this couple, do it somewhere else.**

**This is about what happens after DH. Here, the epilogue never happened.**

Harry closed the door to his hotel room and put his trunk at the foot of his bed. He sighed as he sat down on the side of his bed and turned the television on. He flipped through the channels and stopped when he saw _Rocky_. Relaxing a bit, he took off his shoes and lay back in his bed. To his disappointment, he was disturbed by a tapping on the window. Harry looked over and saw a gray and black owl holding _The Daily Prophet_. Harry got up, opened the window, put money in the owl's pouch, and took the paper. Closing the window, Harry opened the newspaper up and found he was staring into himself.

**Champion or Chump?**

_Five years ago today, our hopes and dreams were revived. Five years ago today, a promising hero emerged. Five years ago today, marked the end of a war, and the end of the most villainous being to walk this Earth. Five years ago today, The Boy Who Lived defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Four years ago today, we celebrated the Year of Hope, but also mourning those we had lost. Three years ago today, we celebrated by rebuilding and finishing off the followers of You-Know-Who. Two years ago today, we celebrated with the fact that the government was back on its feet and the economy was on its way up. A year ago, we rejoiced when we learned that The Boy Who Lived passed his Auror training and became a full-fledged Auror. But where is Harry Potter? _

_For the past five years we have celebrated the death of the wizard whom we still fear, but in all of the past four celebrations, Mr. Potter has been MIA. Where does he go? The first year we threw a parade for him but he never showed up. Why does he run away from the celebration and his success? Will he finally show up this year? _

Harry crumpled up the paper and threw it in the waste can. He couldn't stand to be praised as not only the Boy Who Lived, but the Chosen One. For four years, Harry stepped out of the wizard world on May 2nd and would spend time in the Muggle world. He fell onto the bed and turned his attention back to the movie. "_I can't believe this is the fifth year,"_ he thought. He looked back at the years and at all the pain that was still charred onto the world. The damage that Voldemort had brought on the magical world was too great. The Weasley family was so incomplete without Fred, and his five-year-old godson was never going to remember his parents, just like Harry. Ginny had also broken up with him. She didn't understand why Harry was still brooding, why he still felt pain, when she had lost a brother. She didn't understand that he felt responsible for all the deaths during the war. It was because they were trying to protect him that they perished. Not only Fred, Lupin, and Tonks, but Sirius, Dobby, even Snape!

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in," Harry said getting up. The door slowly opened and Hermione entered the room. "Found you," she said.

"You always do," he said looking at her. She sighed and plopped herself next to Harry. "Still can't watch the 'Harry Potter vs. You-Know-Who' reenactment?" Harry groaned.

"Why do they find it necessary to do that!?" Harry sighed as Hermione chuckled.

"Harry, you are their hero. Its natural –"

"I know, I know. But Hermione, you know I can't handle that kind of attention!"

Hermione simply nodded and patted his hand.

"So where's Ron?" Harry asked.


	2. Progress

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is my second fic, so please feel free to leave constructive criticism. This is an H/Hr fic, therefore, if you want to bash this couple, do it somewhere else.**

**This is about what happens after DH. Here, the epilogue never happened.**

**Okay so this chapter is basically to fill everyone about what has happened over the years and why Harry doesn't have a girlfriend. I guess you can call it a filler but its not. It basically shows where they stand now.**

* * *

_So where's Ron?_

Harry stared at Hermione, his mouth open. _"I can't believe I just asked her that," _Harry thought. Hermione, however, didn't seem to even flinch at the sound of her ex-beau's name.

"Oh, I think he's helping out George and Lee at the shop. It's a pretty good day for the Harry Potter Action Figures!" she laughed. Harry sighed. It had been a year since Ron and Hermione split up. He never knew why, but he knew it was serious, for they hadn't talked for three months. Every time he had asked Ron, Ron would grumble a "Don't worry about it" or a "Figure it out yourself". Despite the three months, Harry had noticed that the two had seemed to patch things up and were particularly close these last few months.

"Are you and Ron okay now?"

"Hmm, yes, I guess we are. We couldn't stay mad at each other forever. Besides, we're best friends, the three of us," she said looking at Harry. Harry laughed uneasily. He wasn't sure he wanted to be in the middle of another breakup. Hermione seemed to have noticed his uneasiness because she quickly added "Don't worry Harry, I think Ron's too invested in Luna to even think about me."

"What do you m- Ron like Luna!?"

"You're so thick when it comes to love," Hermione said, slightly growing pink.

"Ron already _loves _Luna!?" Harry exclaimed not noticing Hermione's sudden change in color.

"Oh you know I meant attraction!" Hermione flushed.

Harry thought about Ron and Luna and chuckled. "What an odd pair. You know, I think you're right about me being thick when it comes to love. I don't think I'll ever find the _right_ girl."

"Oh, Harry. She's out there. I know she is."

Harry thought about his past girlfriends and how much of a failure he was when it came to relationships. After Ginny, he couldn't find a girl that understood who he was. Sure, he had gone on many dates, but all the women seemed more interested in the advantages that came with being The Chosen One's girlfriend, rather than being Harry's girlfriend.

"Sometimes I think I should go out with a Muggle girl just to get away from the popularity."

"A Muggle girl?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah, but that probably wouldn't last too long either, now would it?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled wryly, "No, I don't imagine it would. Not with all your fans."

"Poor girl would be hexed."

"Oh now, they're not that crazy!" Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione. She chuckled and said, "Well a handful. You know what you need Harry? A smart, strong woman who intimidates your fans." Harry snorted.

"Call my when you find her, Oh Great Matchmaker."

"Oh I'll call, Harry, but only when you're ready."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh look! The parade's about to start," Hermione said looking at the clock, "Time to go and honor the Chosen One. You should come."

"No," Harry said, slightly annoyed Hermione had changed the subject. "Harry –,"

"Hermione, every year you tell me I have to face this day so that soon, the glorifying will fade away, but every year I tell you it won't."

"Yes, I do but –,"

"So why should this year be any different?"

"Because I know that you'll go when you're ready and because you want to, not because you have to," Hermione said smiling and added "plus it's been five years." Harry looked at Hermione and sighed. He opened his duffel bag and pulled out his Invisibility cloak.

"Okay, I'll go just because I don't want you to miss anything." Harry said.

"Oh honestly Harry, you don't have –"

"I want to," he said smiling at her. She beamed at him. "Harry, people will think I'm insane if I'm talking to myself."

"That's why you're getting under here too."

Hermione stared at Harry. "Harry, I don't think you realize how much you've grown."

"Yea, but you haven't. You stopped growing five years ago."

"That doesn't matter – "

"Just get under here Hermione!" Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her close to him. Wrapping the cloak around them while holding Hermione, Harry apparated them both to the park where the festivities were held.


	3. The Parade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is my second fic, so please feel free to leave constructive criticism. This is an H/Hr fic, therefore, if you want to bash this couple, do it somewhere else.**

**This is about what happens after DH. Here, the epilogue never happened.**

**And sorry I took so long to update! RL sucks sometimes. I'll try not to wait so long until I update again!**

* * *

"I think I'm going to puke," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear. The parade had finally led to the ULTIMATE FINALE: HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED VS. THE CHOSEN ONE! Harry had laughed when Voldemort came out; a withered old, five foot man in a black cloak. But when "Harry Potter" stepped out, his laughter was stifled as Hermione's laughter started. The theatrical Harry Potter was a tall, muscular man who was about six foot.

The two had apparated on top of a building, looking down at the event.

"Oh, it's not _that_ bad, Harry!"

"They make it look like I'm some superhero!"

"Harry, you are a superhero to them." Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist and she did the same to him, the same way they stood at the graveyard, five years ago.

"They didn't do you justice, you know. You were more of the superhero than I was."

Hermione laughed. "Harry, I think we had this conversation before, about 12 years ago. Remember what told you? Books, cleverness…"

"I know, I know, I had courage and bravery blah blah. Still, you played a bigger part than anyone else. You were the only one that never left."

Hermione looked at Harry, her eyes swimming with tears. "Oh Harry," she whispered as she hugged him.

"Aha!"

The two were blinded by a flash of light. When they recovered their sight they saw Rita Skeeter smiling with a camera in her hand.

"I just got déjà vu," Harry groaned. He looked around and saw that the invisibility cloak had fallen off.

Rita Skeeter smirked, "Well, well, well, Harry Potter finally makes an appearance! I…"

"I think you're forgetting something," Hermione said smirking as well.

"Oh, you mean not being a registered Animagus? Well, Miss Granger, I think you'd be happy to find that I _am_ registered!" Rita grinned and apparated out of sight.

Harry looked at Hermione, whose mouth had hit the floor. "Well then, I think this trip went well."

Hermione groaned, "I cannot believe she registered! This means she can write _anything_!"

"Let's just get out of here, before anyone else sees us," Harry sighed.

"OY!! IT'S THE REAL HARRY POTTER!"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and looked down. People were pointing upward towards them.

"Harry! Marry me Harry!" several fangirls screamed. Hermione snorted and then looked at Harry.

"Oh great," Harry said as he grabbed Hermione's hand. "We're leaving." _Pop._

They apparated in an alley close by the hotel Harry was staying in.

"Harry, I'm so sorry for dragging you there."

"Hermione, don't be ridiculous, it was my decision to go, _I _dragged _you_ there."

"Yes, but I made you feel guilty and..."

"Hermione," Harry smiled, "I had a wonderful time. C'mon, we'll watch a movie or something, get lost in the Muggle World for now. What do you say?"

Hermione stared at Harry. "You're...you're okay? Are you sure?" She felt his forehead as Harry laughed.

"C'mon," Harry said and took Hermione's hand.


	4. The Unlikely Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is my second fic, so please feel free to leave constructive criticism. This is an H/Hr fic, therefore, if you want to bash this couple, do it somewhere else.**

**This is about what happens after DH. Here, the epilogue never happened.**

**I had to really think about what was going to happen in this one. I don't want it to be too mushy. Hope you all like it =)**

**P.S Thank you all for your reviews! I'm really excited everyone seems to be enjoying the story.**

* * *

Harry leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Finally some peace," he sighed. Harry had dragged Hermione to the nearest restaurant to eat dinner.

Hermione looked up at him as she finished her iced tea. "Can I ask you a question Harry?"

"Shoot," he said with his eyes still closed.

"Do you plan on hiding for the rest of your life? I mean, I understand you don't like the attention, you never have, but, sooner or later you're going to have to face it." Harry opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. Her forehead was creased with worry while her eyes were filled with concern. He closed his eyes again thinking about what she had just said.

"I just can't take it Hermione. I wasn't raised that way. I was raised to be the most insignificant human being on Earth. It's not easy to lose a quality like that when it's been impressed in your mind since childhood." He opened his right eye and looked at Hermione, whose face was washed in sadness. She always became upset when Harry mentioned how the Dursleys had treated him.

"But anyway, isn't this better?" he said smiling and opening his other eye. "I give off an air of mystery which intrigues people and the media. Also, it's exciting for us because we get to go on small adventures hiding from the wizard world. It's a win-win when you think about it."

Hermione smiled. "I guess it is better this way, huh? I don't think we would even visit the Muggle world if it wasn't for you…and my parents."

"Yea, but they're only in France. We've got the whole world at our disposal Miss Granger."

"Well then, Mr. Potter, where shall we go next? Germany, Spain, Japan?"

Harry laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "How about," Harry stopped and rubbed his eyes. He was sure that he saw –

"Harry? Are you okay? What are you looking at?"

"Hermione, I thought I saw-he was standing just over-I know I saw him!"

"WHO?" Hermione asked confused and a little annoyed.

"Dudley! My cousin!"

Hermione turned around trying to remember what Dudley looked like. "Harry, I don't see anyone that looks like him, I don't even see anyone that looks like his size!"

"That's because I lost weight," a voice said from behind. Harry and Hermione both turned around and saw a somewhat slimmer Dudley towering over them.

Hermione looked at Harry and Dudley, not sure whether she should drag Harry out before a fight broke out, or if she should secretly hex his cruel cousin. To her surprise, however, Harry got up and shook hands with his cousin.

"Harry, I wasn't sure I'd ever get to see you again. To be honest, I didn't even think you were alive," Dudley said. Hermione looked at Harry and saw how uncomfortable he was, as if he did not know how to act around his childhood bully.

"Uh, no, I'm alive. Umm, how's Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked. It wasn't that he cared, he just felt obligated to ask.

Dudley gave a small smile, "They're fine, doing well. I'd actually like to introduce you to my wife and son." It was at that moment that both Harry and Hermione realized a woman holding a baby was standing next to Dudley.

"Harry, this is Lidia." Harry smiled and nodded at her. She wasn't particularly attractive, a bit pudgy, but that was most likely because she just had a baby. Her most distinctive feature, however, is how kind her face looked.

"Dudley's told me quite a lot about you Harry," Lidia said smiling.

"Oh did he now," Harry said forcing a smile. He looked back at Hermione and knew she was thinking the same thing. Could Dudley have told his wife about how Harry was a wizard?

Dudley laughed nervously, "nothing too embarrassing Harry. Just the parts about how I was a complete arse to you."

Harry was stunned. Dudley seemed to be apologizing for his past cruelties. "This is our son, Timothy Harrison Dursley," Lidia said looking at a 4-month-old child. Harry smiled at the child, who luckily, had most of his mother's features. Lidia looked at Hermione curiously and asked "Is this your girlfriend?"

Harry looked at Hermione who had turned into an interesting shade of pink. "Oh no, we're just friends," she answered.

"Err, well, it was nice seeing you again. Umm, we were just headed out, so if you were looking for a table, you could have ours," Harry said signaling Hermione to get up. Hermione smiled and signaled down the waiter, who brought them the bill.

"Oh well you should give us your number so you two can keep in touch!" Lidia said. Harry and Dudley looked at each other.

"Uh yea, my phone number, umm…"

"I'll give you our number Harry," Dudley said pulling out a pen from his pocket and scribbling numbers onto a napkin. "you can call us whenever you want." Dudley handed Harry the napkin.

Harry shook Dudley's hand once more and looked at Hermione, who finished paying the bill.

"Well then, umm, bye?" Harry said looking at his cousin. Dudley, equally as awkward as Harry, said bye.

Harry and Hermione quickly walked out of the restaurant and waited until they were a block away before bursting out into laughter.

"So are you going to call him?" Hermione asked between her fits of giggles.

"We'll see," he said laughing. "I can't believe he's married! Who in their right mind would marry him?"

"Well she seemed nice," Hermione said. "I thought it was adorable that he felt so sorry for what he did to you, that he named his son after you."

"The kid's name is Timothy, Hermione. Not Harry."

"Timothy _Harrison_ Dursley. Don't you think it sounds like Harry?"

"It's just a coincidence Hermione. So where should we go next?"


	5. The Newspaper Clipping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any TV series & songs mentioned in this fic.**

**This is my second fic, so please feel free to leave constructive criticism. This is an H/Hr fic, therefore, if you want to bash this couple, do it somewhere else.**

**This fic takes place in an alternative universe where the epilogue never happened.**

**So my first year of college has ended, which is why I haven't been writing. Sorry =]**

Harry lay in his bed thinking about the day's events and what he had finally done. He had finally taken a glance at the absurdity of the Wizarding World during the "Defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Day". He had finally made contact with his cousin. He finally had fun in what seemed like a century. He sighed. After meeting Dudley, Hermione admitted that she had to meet her parents soon, and apparated at the spot. Not knowing what to do alone, Harry had walked back to the hotel he was staying at. Harry smiled to himself and sighed. The parade was much more fun then he thought it would be. But of course, that was partially due to Hermione's small comments. He closed his eyes in exhaustion.

Harry awoke startled. "Harry! Open the door!" Ron shouted banging on the door. Harry then heard a soft _Alohomora_ and watched as his best friend come storming in the room.

"Err, good morning?" Harry said confused and fumbled to get his glasses from the night stand.  
"What's going on?"  
Ron fumbled around his robe and handled Harry a newspaper clipping.

"It's from today's paper," Ron said as Harry glanced at the clock surprised at how it was already ten in the morning. Harry looked at the paper and to his surprise saw himself and Hermione in an embrace staring in a confused manner back at him. The headline read "HARRY'S TRUE LOVE LIFE REVEALED".

"Oh Ron, are you seriously believing what Rita Skeeter writes!" Harry groaned. Ron looked confused for a second and then shook his head and exclaimed, "The other side idiot!"

Harry turned the clipping over.

**THE DARK MARK ARISES ONCE MORE; **

**FEAR WASHES OVER WIZARDING COMMUNITY**

_Anita Butilson, 54, was celebrating with family and the entire wizarding world for what is commonly known as the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She had decided to take a walk through the meadow with her grandson to take a closer look at the fireworks. That was when her six year old grandson pointed to the sky in the opposite direction they were walking. When Butilson turned to look at what her grandson was pointing at, she was terrified to see a fresh Dark Mark in the dark sky._

"_The rest of the family had already gone up and Tim just ran up ahead and when he looked up at me…well I guess that's when he saw it start to form," Butilson shudders. "I immediately scooped the child and ran home and then contacted the Ministry."_

_The Ministry has not released many details, only that the Dark Mark formed in a small clearing in the woods nearby. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, has stated that there is no need to worry. "Panic is what the suspect wants. Whoever did this wants the wizarding community in a state of fear. Our best guess is that it is one of the Death Eaters that remain at large."It is obvious that a Death Eater is behind the Dark Mark, the true question is, are the remaining Death Eaters ready for a new uprising?_

_More of the Minister of Magic's address can be seen on page 11…_

Harry read the article and looked at Ron. Ron stared back. "Well?"

Harry looked back at the article for he was too stunned to speak.

"Do you think the Death Eaters are planning to follow in You-Know-Who's footsteps?" Ron asked.

Harry's brow furrowed. "No, the remaining Death Eaters are absolute cowards who would give anything to keep their identities concealed." He looked up at Ron. "I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe someone thought they'd get a kick out of everyone panicking again." Ron picked up the clipping and looked at it.

"Honestly, why can't they just disappear like good ol' fashioned evil."

Harry smiled weakly and got out of bed. "How crazy is everyone?" he asked as he stretched his arms and yawned.

"Crazy. Percy says that Ministry is going berserk and owls are coming in and out of the house even though Dad's department has no connection to anything this stuff. Dad isn't too worried. He says remaining calm is the best we can do since getting worked up is exactly what they want. On the bright side Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is getting another huge boom in sales with the Defense products again."

Harry nodded. "Your dad's right."

"Oh by the way, Mum's expecting you for breakfast."

"What?" Harry looked from his best friend, to the clock, to his friend again. "But…"

"Better get dressed mate," Ron grinned as he apparated on the spot.


	6. Brunch on Sunday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any TV series & songs mentioned in this fic.**

**This fic takes place in an alternative universe where the epilogue never happened.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! And special thanks to Chrissy for helping me out =]**

By the time Harry reached the Burrow, George was already waiting for him by the door. "Harry! Nice of you to _finally_ join us!" he grinned. Harry grinned back and shook George's hand, while his stomach churned. "Don't worry, Mum made everyone wait until you came so that we could eat breakf—brunch."

"Oh no, she didn't have to make everyone else wait!"

"Yea well, she did, now come on before I faint from starvation!"

Harry walked through the house and to the backyard where tables had been set up into one long dining table.

"Harry!" Molly rushed towards Harry and gave him a quick hug before saying, "oh my goodness, we should have made Ron come and get you earlier, have you had anything to eat? Oh how could you, you just woke up! You must be starving!"

"I know I am," George murmured. Molly glared at George before guiding Harry to the tables.

"Molly, you really shouldn't have made everyone wait for me, everyone must be so hungry."

"Oh don't be silly dear, of course we weren't going to eat without you!"

"Ah, Harry you're finally here!" Arthur Weasley said as he came up to the 22 year old and shook his hand. Harry smiled as more members of the Weasley family noticed him and came up to see him. He had missed them. He visited once in a while, but not as much as he used to when he and Ginny had been together. Of course, he hadn't seen Charlie and his wife in ages, for they had settled in Romania. Bill, Fleur and four year old Victor were a rare sight to see for Harry as well. He nodded at Percy who, along with Mr. Weasley, he usually saw at the Ministry. As everyone started to sit, Harry noticed one brunette sitting at the end of the table, waving meekly at Harry.

"I thought it was you who tipped off Ron on where I might be," he said as he sat down next to her. Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Harry, they wanted to know where you were and after I saw the newspaper I thought it was best if you knew about the recent sightings."

"It's fine, what's the big event? Why is everyone here?" Harry asked.

"Well, everyone's not here," Ron said as he sat across from Hermione. Harry looked around and noticed that his ex was missing. "Ginny said she wasn't coming," Ron started reading Harry's mind. "Oh? Where is she?" Hermione asked.

"She's gone touring with her boyfriend. And no, I don't know who her boyfriend is," Ron answered before Harry could ask.

"I wonder why," Hermione snorted.

The background noise was hushed and the trio turned to see Arthur standing at the head of the table with a cup in his hand. George took a seat on the other side of Harry Harry as Percy sat down beside Ron. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat so that every head was turned towards him. "We've gathered here today, for someone special. It's been five years since…since Fred has left us."

Harry felt his stomach turn over and a queasy feeling take over his body. Hermione reached under the table and squeezed Harry's hand. He looked over and smiled, grateful for the reassurance and turned back to Arthur.

"It's been a tough couple of years and…"

* * *

He knew now why no one told him the reason of the gathering for if they had, he would have never come. Harry knew that in the end, it was Voldemort's reign of terror that brought so much pain, but he couldn't help feel guilty for it was because Voldemort was after him that so many had become hurt.

After the speech everyone had a moment of silence and then slowly started talking again, with memories of Fred. This was where George shined. Harry watched as George told Fleur, Charlie and a horrified Molly about one of the many adventures he and Fred had with the Marauders Map. While it took some time, George had recovered from the lost of his twin, however Harry couldn't help but wonder what it was like to look into a mirror and see the ghost of your twin staring back at you.

Harry had stuffed himself with scrambled eggs, bacon, French toast, potatoes and was sitting back in his chair when he heard Mrs. Weasley clear her throat. He looked up and saw that she was sitting in Percy's chair smiling at him.

"So tell me dear, do you want anything else?"

"Oh no, thank you Molly, but I can't eat another bite," he said.

"Oh, alright then," and folded her hands on the table and smiled. Harry noticed that she was looking at Hermione as well.

"Mum, just come out and say whatever's on your mind," Ron blurted out, noticing his mother's behavior.

"Well, it's just, how long has it been going on?" she whispered, smiling expectantly. Both Harry and Ron looked at each other, clearly puzzled. Harry glanced at Hermione who had clearly gone pink.

"Molly, you really don't believe – you're not joking are you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, the picture, it was clearly a tender moment between you two."

"OH!" Harry exclaimed. He expected it to be silent but then realized that everyone had already been listening in on the conversation.

"I mean, oh, Molly, you mean the picture that Rita Skeeter took!" Harry asked. Molly nodded. "No, no, that wasn't – it was," Harry couldn't explain exactly _what_ it was. It was just, Hermione being Hermione, and yet, he couldn't put it into words that simply.

"It was me getting emotional remembering those days and Harry comforting me," Hermione stated convincingly. "Those days…they were rough," she said biting her lip.

"Oh Hermione," Molly said sympathetically and reached across Ron to pat Hermione's hand.

"Damn, I thought there would have been a better story around it," George said.

"Do nut curse around Veector!" Fleur growled as she covered her son's ears. And the chatter at the Weasley table started up again.

Harry looked at Hermione and raised his eyebrows.

"What? It was true, I was getting emotional and you comforted me."

Harry nodded, and looked at Ron who had an amused expression on his face. "I knew she was going to bring it up sooner or later. I would have warned you but I was curious too," and grinned at his two friends.

"Oh more curious about this then the Dark Mark then," Hermione asked.

"The dark mark, what do you make of it Hermione?" Harry asked eager to change the subject.

"Harry and I already discussed the Dark Mark subject just so you know," Ron claimed before Hermione could start talking. "Continue."

Hermione shook her head at Ron smiling and then continued, "Well, it is strange isn't it. I mean it's not like the remaining Death Eaters would come out and do something like that when the Ministry is on the hunt for them. I mean those that are remaining shouldn't even be called Death Eaters, they just merely agreed with what he was doing."

Harry nodded, "That's what I said. I just can't help but feel, I don't know, as if it's a red herring."

Ron leaned back his eyes wide while Hermione furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Unless it's a radical follower of Voldemort we never heard about, I feel like someone did that to throw the Ministry in the wrong direction."

"Well you'll find out tomorrow then," Ron said. Harry sighed. He had forgotten today was Sunday and he had worked tomorrow.

"I'm only a level one Auror, Ron. I very much doubt I'm going to be able to help out in the case."

"Harry's right, the senior Aurors will probably look into the Dark Mark incident. But if you catch any word let us know," Hermione said.

"And you'll do the same?" Ron asked.

"Of course, if it's not confidential of course," Hermione said. At this the three of them laughed.

_Author's note:_

_Okay so I left Arthur's speech up to everyone's imaginations because I didn't really know how to write it lol. I mean how do you begin to write the pain a father has of losing a child? So I just left it at that. Hopefully, I'll update sooner, I've got everything almost figured out, all I need to do is type it up._

_Reviews would encourage me to update faster, jsyk ;)_


End file.
